It was Hell until I met You
by TheCartoonGoddess
Summary: Melody Jenkins was a shy girl from Philadelphia who moved to South Park. When she first arrived she thought that this town was not for her and that everyone was out to get her. That is until she meets two girls named Wendy and Bebe who also get her acquainted with a certain group of boys. Will things turn around for Melody? and what will happen when two of the boys fall for her?
1. Chapter 1: New Girl

**A.N: Hey everyone...For those of you who don't know who I am, I am TheCartoonGoddess or Abby is okay too :) So, I never thought that I would actually start writing for this fandom because I never really watched the show much because I never really had the time and stuff. So, I am a newbie of South Park and I know quite a bit about the show just by watching parts of it and I decided to write a fanfic about it because I thought it would be fun. Now, to start things off, a few ground rules. 1** **st** **of all, I do not own South Park, I only own my OC's yadda yadda yadda. 2** **nd** **of all, I am going to star out some swear words while others I'll just spell out, 3** **rd** **of all, I don't know too much from the show so I want you all to cut me some slack just this once. Okay, let's do this…**

* * *

 _I didn't think moving to a new state was a good idea at first. We had it pretty fine in Pennsylvania. A nice cozy house, a nice neighborhood, good friends and family, we had it all. Until the fateful day that my parents decided to pack up our entire household and move out of state...I was depressed, I missed my family and my friends, I missed the nice Pennsylvania breeze, the sweet chirps of the Lark Sparrows, everything. But then, when I arrived in our new town, things changed._

* * *

Melody Jenkins gazed out the window of the U.S Airlines airplane she was on. She was a ten year old girl and her parents, herself, and her brother were moving from Philadelphia Pennsylvania to a small town in Colorado. Melody couldn't remember the name of the town, but her parents had heard rumors of the town doing obscure things such as making the word "Fa**ot" a new name for bikers, and once literally going to _war_ with Canada. This new town sounded...interesting...but Melody hoped that this new home of theirs wasn't going to suck.

" _Attention Passengers, we are beginning our descent into Denver Airport. Please put your food trays in the upright position and please wait until the plane has come to a complete stop. Thank you for choosing U.S Airlines and we hope to have you again with us soon."_ The pilot said over the intercom. Melody just let out a sigh and stared out the window. She snuggled deeper into her red Hilton Head "Lifeguard Off Duty" hoodie and rested her head against the plane window and brushed a strand of her brown hair out of her face.

"Isn't this exciting, Rodger? We're in Colorado!" Her mother said, just bubbling with excitement.

"Yes Marie, this is going to be a wonderful new start for us I can guarantee it." Melody rested her head on her left hand and just gave out another loud sigh. Suddenly she felt someone lightly tap her shoulder and turned to find her little brother Ryan looking up at her. Ryan was a seven year old brunette with brown hair and determination. He also liked to always hang out with Melody but ended up being a little annoying sometimes.

"Are you excited about our new town, Melody?" Ryan asked, Melody didn't respond. After a minute she replied, "Yeah, I guess so…You?"

"I'm SUPER excited!" Ryan happily exclaimed, jumping up in his seat. Melody just nodded and went back to staring out the window.

"Aww, cheer up Mel!" Ryan said happily, "New town means new adventures! Who knows, maybe you'll even find a boyfriend here!" Melody responded with a playful punch on the arm. Ryan just laughed and rubbed his arm.

"Hey you two, play nice up there." Their father said warningly from the row behind them. "Okay dad." They both replied, then they felt the plane make a bumpy landing and then come to a complete stop.

"We're here! We're here!" Ryan exclaimed excitedly, "Great...Just great…" Melody moped. She put her earbuds in her ears and began listening to "Celebrity Status" by Marianas Trench. The four of them got out of the car and went through the airport to get their luggage. Then they climbed into a taxi and took off.

* * *

"Aww come on Cartman cut it out!" Complained a kid with an orange jacket and a green hat. He was talking to a super fat kid with a light blue hat and a red jacket who was with a kid in a brown jacket and a blue and red hat and another kid with an oversized orange parka. The fat kid known as Cartman had a sickly green booger on his finger and was waving it front of the green hatted boy's face.

"Come on Kyle, don't be a girl!" Cartman teased, "That would mean you're gay. Are you gay?" The kid known as Kyle writhed in disgust and horror as Cartman brought the booger closer to his face. Kyle looked to the boy with the brown jacket and blue hat. "Stan, help me out here!" He said pleadingly,

"I think he's had enough, Cartman." Stan said, "I think he's learned his lesson." Cartman whirled around to face the blue hatted boy. "Hey! This is what he gets for calling me a fat**s!" Cartman scolded him, then he turned back to Kyle. "Come on Kyle, eat it."

"F...F*ck you Cartman!" Kyle yelled, swatting his hand away. "That's sick even for you!" "Come on guys, let's not fight." The kid in the oversized parka said in a muffled voice. "Not until Kyle admits it was wrong to call me fat!" Cartman yelled, folding his arms. "Kenny, I'll only cooperate if Cartman takes back what he called me!" Kyle yelled, folding his arms as well.

"Kyle, Cartman calls you jewboy everyday." Stan said, "It probably shouldn't be hurting you now that he's said it a thousand times." "I know but I've had it up to here with being insulted for what I believe in! Why can't we have someone decent at our school?!" Suddenly Wendy Testaburger along with her friend Bebe came running up to the boys, both were panting.

"Guys! Guys we just heard some awesome news." Wendy said, all the boys were now paying attention.

"There's a new kid coming to our school tomorrow all the way from Pennsylvania on Monday!" Bebe said all excited,

"We're getting a new kid?" Stan said raising an eyebrow. "Yeah, we were thinking of welcoming them to South Park Elementary the proper way. How would you guys like to help us?" Wendy asked, the boys were silent for a minute, a new kid was seriously coming here? To _this_ sh*thole of a town?

"Yeah, we'll do it." Stan replied to them smiling, "Hey!" Cartman said furious, "What the hell, Stan?!" "Great!" Wendy said, "It's nothing big. We were thinking of making a card for them and we're going to try to get all of the students in the school to sign it, that way they'll feel more at home here. You could help us by signing your names here." Wendy then handed a card to Stan and he was the first to sign and began passing it around.

"A card? That sounds f*cking gay!" Cartman said, "You know what? You don't get to sign the card, Cartman!" Wendy snapped, snatching the card from Kyle. "The new kid would probably not want your mediocrity on it anyway. You'd probably draw something obscure on it!" "Yeah! Like, a pair of boobs!" Bebe yelled in agreement, Cartman then stifled a laugh. "Ugh! Honestly, you have no courtesy at all." And with that, the girls walked away. "Geeze, what's her problem?" Cartman asked shrugging?

"Man, we're getting a new student?" Kyle asked, "I hope it's another boy! I can't wait to humiliate the heck out of him!" Cartman said suddenly happy, then he began to giggle at the horrible humiliating plans forming in his twisted head. "That new kid won't know what hit 'em!" Suddenly the bell rang interrupting their conversation.

"Crap, there's the bell. Gotta get to class." Stan said, then the four of them walked down the hall to their classroom.

* * *

"Well, here we are! Our new home!" Rodger said happily. The taxi carrying Melody and her family came to a complete stop in front of purple house on a quiet street. The family of four got out of the car and looked up at the tall purple house.

"Whoa! This place is HUGE!" Ryan said jumping up all excited, Marie giggled and ruffled up her son's brown hair. "Yes it is, sweetie. This is the perfect house to live in. Isn't it beautiful, Melody?" Melody paused the song currently playing on her iPhone and then took her earbuds out. She looked up at her new house in complete disinterest. She thought this house was nice, beautiful actually, but she was the kind of girl who liked all simple things. Back home in Pennsylvania, they had a perfectly good ranch house in their old neighborhood. It wasn't much but it had enough room for all of them with a little bit of space to spare and that was good enough for her.

"It's nice." She replied, putting her earbuds back in. "Oh I knew you would think so!" Marie said cheerfully. "And the elementary school is only a few blocks away. You'll be starting there Monday."

"Great…" Melody said now depressed, _'I'm going to start at a school where everyone will not know who I am and be against me.'_ She thought, the new family walked up to the front doorstep of the house and Rodger inserted the key into the lock. They stepped into the house, it was empty and the only light in the house was the very faint rays of sunlight coming in through the crappy white curtains covering the house's front window.

"Well, the moving truck should be here soon we'd better get ready to move all our furniture in." Rodger said, clapping his hands together.

* * *

Melody plopped face down on her nice comfy bed. It took them more than three hours to move only half of all those heavy boxes in. When they were moving the couch in Marie accidentally dropped the couch so that one of the legs landed on Rodger's foot. Causing him to sit out for an hour which led to them all taking a short break. She dreaded starting in this new town, it didn't look like the kind of town that you would want to settle down in. But what she dreaded most was starting at a new school on Monday. Seeing the elementary school from her bedroom window made her to think. What was this place like? We're the people nice? Were the adults friendly? Were things around here really as crazy as it was made out to be. So many questions, so many answers she knew she probably didn't want to be answered.

* * *

It was the end of the school day and all of the kids crowded up the school bus. Cartman, Stan, Kyle, and Kenny walked through the loud, annoying bus and took their seats at the back. Cartman was laughing his a** off while Stan, Kyle were pissed at him while Kenny just wore a blank expression through the hood of his parka.

"Cartman I still can't believe you did that!" Stan said annoyed, "What? it was funny." Cartman told them still laughing, "It was a joke. I didn't do anything wrong."

"You glued a drawing of a di** on Mr. Garrison's face with a glue gun." Kyle said, Cartman began to laugh again only harder this time. "Kyle's right though, Cartman," Stan said sternly. "Usually the things you do surprise us, but now, it's official. We're not shocked anymore. We expect something like this out of you."

"Yeah, you'd better not be like this when the new kid comes here." Kyle said seriously. Cartman then began to laugh even harder. The other three boys just didn't understand what was so funny and why everything always seemed to be a joke to Cartman. The three boys continued to argue as the bus turned onto another street and then the bus passed a purple house with a moving truck parked in the driveway. Kenny was the first one to see this and tried to tell his friends but everything came out as a muffled jumble of words.

"Guys! Guys guys!" He yelled, shaking Stan's arm. Stan looked at his friend and ripped his arm away. "Not now, Kenny!" He said seriously, then he saw the house with the moving truck too.

"Hey guys, is that the new kid's house over there?" He asked, Wendy listened to her romantic interest's words and looked out her window as well. She saw the house too.

"I think it is." Wendy said, then the boys remained silent. Until Kyle broke the silence. "Should we go see who it is?" He asked, "Nah I got a date with my Xbox." Cartman said in disinterest.

"Cartman, we're going, with or without you." Stan said sternly. Then Stan, Kyle, and Kenny got off the bus leaving Cartman alone in the back. "Hey! Wait up!" Cartman yelled, running after them.

The boys walked down the the sidewalk and up to the purple house. They just looked at it. It seemed pretty quiet on the inside and outside and they wondered if there was even anybody home.

"Alright guys, this kid is new so I think it's best we make a good first impression. That means no swearing, no racist slurs, and NO "your mom is so poor" jokes. Cartman." Stan finished, glaring at Cartman. Cartman just have them a face that must've been a mix of emotions between pissed off and confused. "What? Why are you all looking at me?" He asked.

* * *

 **Melody's POV**

I paced back and forth on the the scruffy brown carpet of my new bedroom. I looked around and noticed my purple walls were bare so I walked over to one of my boxes and pulled out some old Taylor Swift and Marianas Trench posters of mine. I taped them to my wall when I started hearing talking outside. I walked over to my window and peaked through the blinds. Outside four boys were standing on the sidewalk talking to each other. One of them was fat while the other three were thin. Their backs were turned to me but I figured they must be nice. They continued to talk while I just watched them until they stopped taking. They must have sensed someone watching them. They each turned towards my house and looked up at my bedroom window and saw me peeking through. I quickly jerked the blinds shut and backed up from my window. I went and sat down on my bed. This sucked, now they were probably going to think I'm some deranged stalker. This day was just getting better and better.

"Hey guys, did you see the way those blinds closed hastily?" Stan asked, "Yeah...Man what a stalker!" Cartman insulted earning a punch from Kyle. "Did shut up! Maybe our new neighbor is just too shy to meet us right now." Kyle scolded, "I wouldn't blame them, this is a totally a different environment for them." Stan said, "Maybe we should give them time, we'll see them in Monday anyway." Then the four began to walk away. Melody peered through the blinds again watching the boys walk away. Her heart sunk in her chest as she watched them walk down the road and enter a green colored house about six doors down.

' _Ugh! They must hate me!'_ She thought hating herself, she fell back on her bed and attempted to blow a golden strand of one of her highlights out of her face which only resulted in the strand falling back over her eye.

' _I hope Monday never comes.'_ Melody thought, she then turned on her side and curled up hugging her knees all the while slowly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

 **There's chapter 1. Let me know what you think ;) please review, favorite, and follow if you'd like :)**

 **Cartman: You'd better favorite it and review you guys!**

 **Me: Cartman, calm down, it's not a big deal.**

 **Kyle: Yeah it is, you worked hard on this.**

 **Me: *Smiles* Thanks Kyle, you were always my favorite.**

 **Kyle: (to Cartman) Haha! In your face fat**s!**

 **Cartman: Shut up you Jew!**

 **Me: Cartman, don't be a racist! Well, I'll see you all in the next chapter ;D**


	2. Chapter 2: New FRIENDS or New ENEMIES?

**A.N: Hey everyone here I am again! ;) so In the last chapter we met my OC, Melody. And we also got to see a little bit of comedic action with the boys. In this chapter we will see Melody start school and meet everyone. Will it turn out Okay? Let's find out…Also we see a small spoiler for Black Ops III so for those who haven't played the game and don't want spoilers then don't read.**

 **Kyle: Wait! Is the new kid a girl or a boy?**

 **Stan: Yeah we've been dying to know.**

 **Me: I'm not telling! You gotta wait.**

 **Vanossgaming: Yeah, come on Abbers, get 'er goin'.**

 **Me: What the?!- Where did you come from?!**

 **Vanossgaming: *shrugs* I don't know, one minute I was making a GTA 5 YouTube video with my youtube buddies and next thing I know I'm here standing next to the little dudes from South Park.**

 **Cartman: Hey! We ain't little you a**hole!**

 **Me: *sighs* Fine Vanoss, you can stay. Okay, enjoy everybody ;D**

* * *

Rodger and Marie pulled up to the large school known as South Park Elementary. Both Melody and Ryan gazed up at the building with mixed emotions. Ryan was astonished at how much bigger it was than his old school while Melody just looked up at it with complete dread. This was it, her first day, the only chance to make friends...or enemies...she felt her tummy turning already as her parents unlocked the car doors.

"This is it, have a good first day you two." Rodger said, turning to face his kids in the backseat. "We love you both very much, kids." Marie said heartfelt. The two side doors on the car opened and Melody and Ryan hopped out.

"Okay, we love you guys too." Melody said somberly, she honestly wished she could just stay home and not have to deal with this whole "new school" thing. She and her brother walked up the cement steps and through the large double doors. The hallway was filled with tons of kids Melody's age. There were even some kids Ryan's age.

"This place looks nice." Ryan said, Melody just looked around confused. "Yeah, this place looks chill, I guess…" She said quietly. Just then she noticed a black haired girl in a purple jacket and pink beret. She smiled as soon as she saw the two new students. She walked over to them still wearing her bright smile and the two siblings just stayed silent.

"Hi, you're the new kid right?" The girl asked, Melody couldn't believe it, someone was already being nice to her. She was silent for another minute until she cleared her throat. "Yes, I am." She replied. "Hi I'm Wendy Testaburger, welcome to South Park Elementary." The girl said warmly, "Thank you," Melody said slightly smiling, "I'm Melody Jenkins and this is my little brother, Ryan Jenkins." Melody finished gesturing down towards her brother. Ryan just smiled up at Wendy. "Hi." He said with a wave, Wendy giggled, "Hello Ryan," She said kindly, "What grade are you in?" "Second." Ryan replied, "Do you know where that is?" "Down the hall and make a right turn," Wendy told him, pointing him in the right direction. "The person who will be showing you around is already in your classroom." Ryan then walked past them and began to head to class. "Thank you, I'll see you later, Melody!" He said, Wendy turned back to Melody. "Okay Melody, I have been assigned to show you around the school and even introduce you to some friends of mine." She explained.

' _Of course, she's only doing this because she was_ _ **assigned**_ _to do so.'_ Melody thought, Wendy grabbed her arm and began to guide her along through the hallways. "You have Mr. Garrison, I'm in that class too." Wendy said brightly, "Great, hope we get to sit next to each other." Melody said wearing a weak, slightly sad smile on her face, "Yeah! That would be so cool!" Wendy said now excited. They continued turning corners and going down halls until they finally stopped at one door.

"This is it. Mr. Garrison's room, are you ready to meet everyone?" Wendy asked, turning to face Melody. Melody's stomach was turning again only worse this time and her heart was pounding and her legs were like wet noodles.

' _Be calm, Melody…'_ She told herself, _'Be calm.'_ She drew a deep breath, "Okay Wendy, let's do this…"

* * *

"Alright children, we have a new student joining us today, all the way from Pennsylvania." Mr. Garrison said, the entire class except for the boys gasped and murmured amongst themselves.

"Now, since she's so far away from home, let's treat her with a little extra kindness. So let's give a big South Park welcome to Miss Melody Jenkins." Mr. Garrison said proudly, Wendy then walked into the room and Melody followed close behind. Mr. Garrison gave Wendy a nod which she returned and then went back to her seat. The entire class was silent at the first sight of Melody. She was calm until some familiar boys caught Melody's eye. She recognized them as the boys who she saw outside her house the other day. She began to feel hot hoping they wouldn't recognize her face.

"Welcome to South Park Elementary, sweetie, I'm Mr. Garrison." Mr. Garrison said kindly, Melody faced him and shot him a smile. "Would you like to tell us a little bit about yourself?" Melody faced the class again, she was now at nervous overload. She kept telling herself in her head to not screw this up.

' _Okay Melody...you can do this…'_ She thought, she cleared her throat. The entire class still had their eyes on her. She let out a soft gulp and began.

"H-Hi everyone, my name is Melody Jenkins and I'm ten years old and I like bands like Marianas Trench, The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, Paramore etc. and my favorite hobbies are playing guitar, piano, singing, sketching etc." The class was still silent. "I'm really excited starting here with all you guys and I hope I get to know each of you." She finished. In her mind she heaved a sigh of relief. The class then began to applaud her and she gave a weak smile. Then Mr. Garrison spoke up again.

"Okay Melody, where would you like to sit?" He asked, Melody's eyes panned around the room. Her choice was obvious, she chose the seat next to Wendy. She walked over to the empty desk and took a seat.

"Okay children so today we're going to have a discussion on one of our nation's greatest historical documents, the U.S Constitution."

Wendy leaned over and whispered to Melody.

"Psst, Melody." She said, Melody took her attention off Mr. Garrison's lecture and gave it to Wendy.

"What is it, Wendy?" She asked, Wendy took out a card and placed it in her desk. "This is for you." Wendy smiled, Melody picked it up and looked at it. It had a printed out picture of the school on the front and the word "Welcome" was typed out in dark blue letters across the top. She opened the card and found more writing on the inside. It said:

" _We're really happy to have you here at our school."_

 _Signed, the students of South Park Elementary_

Then there were a bunch of students' names scribbled all over the inside of the card. Melody looked back up at Wendy who was still smiling, "I made it myself, with a little help from Bebe." She gestured to the desk behind Melody and Melody turned to see a girl with long golden hair. The girl smiled at Melody who smiled back.

"Hi, I'm Melody." Melody said quietly so Mr. Garrison couldn't hear them, the girl took Melody's hand and shook it. "It's so nice to meet you, Melody. I'm Bebe." Bebe said, Melody nodded, "Thank you, this is very sweet and I appreciate it." She said, then Melody began to look around the classroom. Everyone looked nice, fitting in probably wasn't going to be so hard after all. But then her focus went back to the four boys sitting next to one another at the front of the room. They seemed nice when she first saw them through her bedroom window, she wanted to meet them. She tapped Wendy on the shoulder who was now listening to Mr. Garrison's lesson.

"Who are those boys over there?" She asked, pointing to the boys a few desks away. Once Wendy saw the boys she smiled and said, "Oh, that kid in the orange parka is Kenny, he's doesn't talk much. The kid next to him in the dark blue hat is Stan." Melody then noticed her blushing a little.

"Ooh! Someone has a thing for a certain someone." Melody teased, "Yeah, we've been together for quite a while now." Wendy said now totally vulnerable. "Anyway, the kid next to him, the one in the green hat, that's Kyle, he's sweet."

"Yeah, he sure looks the part." Melody giggled, "Yeah, just, don't insult him on his religion." Wendy nodded,

"Why? Does he hate prejudism or something?" Melody shrugged,

"Yeah, everyone judges him for being Jewish." Wendy explained, "That's awful." Melody said heartfelt, "What about the fat one?" Melody asked, Wendy's cheery look instantly turned into a bored slash irritated look.

"That's Cartman, his real name is Eric, Cartman's his last name, but he prefers to be called Cartman. If I were you, I'd try my best to avoid him." Melody nodded.

' _Well that's ONE idiot in our grade.'_ She thought, _'I guess if I just don't pay any mind to him, maybe he won't bother me.'_

* * *

 **Stan's POV**

' _So that's the new kid, huh? She seems nice, but she also seems shy. I wouldn't blame her, it's tough to lose everything and start anew somewhere else.'_

* * *

 **Cartman's POV**

' _Hm, the new kid seems vulnerable. This should be easy to prank her…'_

* * *

 **Kyle's POV**

' _That new girl looks nice, if you ask me, she even looks kinda pretty. Not that I like her or anything, I'm done with relationship stuff. Relationships are gross, blech! Maybe me and my friends could do something to make her less shy around everyone...But what?'_

* * *

 **Kenny's POV**

 _That's the new girl?! She looks really pretty. I would talk to her but she probably wouldn't understand me through this damn parka! GAH! Oh well, I guess I'll just have to speak to her and try to be coherent._

* * *

A few hours later, the bell rung which signalized them to go to lunch. On the way out of the classroom the boys were talking about the typical things boys talk about. Video games.

"So Cartman, did you manage to beat the campaign of Black Ops III?" Kyle asked,

"Nah, my mom told me to go to bed and literally hid my Xbox when I refused. That nanny Stellar bi**h that we hired a while back was a bad influence on her...those were dark times." Cartman replied with bitterness in his voice.

"What about you, Kyle? Did _you_ beat it yet?" Stan asked, "I almost did, I was this close to beating Hendricks but then I had to turn it off because my mom said it was too violent for Ike to see."

"But dude, doesn't he like, watch Pewdiepie and stuff?" Stan asked, "Yeah but my parents are unaware of it." Kyle replied.

Eventually they reached the cafeteria. They went and sat at their normal table. Not so far away they saw that new girl, Melody, sitting at Wendy and Bebe's table.

"Guys, should we go say hi to the new girl?" Stan asked, "It seems like the most considerate way to welcome her here."

"Why should we? She could just be another smarta** bi**h like Wendy and Bebe!" Cartman sassed, "We're going over there." Kyle said seriously, standing up. The other two got up and walked over to Wendy's table while Cartman just stayed behind.

"That's fine, I'll just stay here and eat these snacks you guys left behind." Cartman said, he then reached into one of the bags and pulled out a handful of cheese curls.

The three boys walked up to the table where Melody was sitting with her new friends. Kyle shyly tapped on her shoulder and she turned in her seat to look at the boys.

"Um, hi." Kyle said shy again, "Hi." Melody blushed, she was always shy around new people, _especially_ boys.

"I'm Melody." She said nervously, "Melody, huh?" Stan said, "That's a pretty name." "Thank you." Melody smiled,

"Well Melody, I'm Stan, and this is Kyle and Kenny." Stan introduced, Melody giggled. "Nice to meet you guys, Wendy here has told me quite a bit about each of you." The boys laughed, "All good I hope." Stan gleamed.

"So Melody, you're from Philadelphia. What's it like over there?" Wendy asked cutting in, "Yeah, how is Philadelphia?" Kyle asked, Melody fell silent, it was hard to talk about her hometown and not miss it. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath in and exhaled.

"Melody?" Wendy said concerned, Melody opened her eyes. "You know you don't have to tell us if it makes you feel homesick." Bebe assured her, Melody put a hand up to stop her, "It's okay, I can handle it." She told them, she took another deep breath and began.

"Philadelphia, has so many amazing things, so many things to see, the Liberty Bell, that's the city where the Declaration of Independence was signed, but we lived in a smaller outskirt part of the city. We lived in a ranch house, brick, and all my friends lived right down the street. The summers were warm, the winters were cold, the spring and fall were just right. From the sweet smelling flowers to sweet song of the Lark Sparrows, everything about Philadelphia was great...I miss that place…" Wendy reached across the table and took Melody's hand in support while wearing a sad expression. The boys felt bad for her too. Then Kenny muffled something inaudible from underneath his parka.

"What was that he said?" Melody asked sadly, "He said that you have us now and that you have nothing to worry about." Stan said, Melody smiled, "Thanks uh, Kenny is it?" She said, Kenny nodded. Melody stood up and picked up the garbage from her lunch and headed for the trash bin.

Cartman had just finished Kyle's bag of chips and tossed the bag behind him onto the floor. Melody wasn't watching where she was going and slipped on the bag of chips falling flat on her back. Everyone looked in her direction gasping, it was quiet for a moment until Cartman broke the silence.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Cartman laughed, "Oh my god, that is hilarious! New girl's got egg on her face!" Melody was now leaning back on her hands and then leaned forward to pick up all of her junk. She teared up and sniffled. Just then she saw a gloved hand reached out in front of her. She looked up to face the kid who was helping her. It was Kenny.

"Here, let me help you." Kenny said, through his parka. Melody took his hand and he pulled her up to her feet. "Thanks again, Kenny." Melody smiled, she then reached down and picked up her trash again. She gave Kenny a nod and walked past him to the trash can. Meanwhile back at the boys' table Wendy went over and punched Cartman in his arm.

"Ow!" Cartman whined, "That's for laughing at Melody." Wendy scolded.

* * *

The rest of the day went by pretty okay for Melody. She talked to Wendy and Bebe and the boys a little bit more and got to know each of them. She even told them a little bit about herself as well, like that she has a little brother and that she wears her red lifeguard hoodie all the time because she claimed it was "lucky". The day actually went better than she expected. Minus that little incident in the cafeteria, everyone was nice to her for the rest of the day and When the day was over they all hung out on the bus and got off at the same stop on Cartman's street.

"So I'll see you guys at school tomorrow?" Melody said, "Yep." Kyle nodded, "Absolutely." Stan agreed, "Yeah totally." Wendy smiled, "Well, bye guys." Melody waved, walking up the walkway to her house. Her friends waved back and headed down the sidewalk.

Melody walked up the steps and into their house where she found her parents putting up pictures and wall decorations. Ryan walked up behind her from just getting off the bus too.

"Hi sweeties, how was school?" Marie asked them, "Awesome!" Ryan said smiling happily, Melody smiled and shrugged. "It was okay," She said, "I made some new friends today."

"That's great sweetie, you can both tell us all about your days at dinner." Marie grinned,

"Now, can you both go get started on your homework, please?" Rodger asked, "Okay." Both kids nodded, the two siblings walked into the hall and up the stairs to their rooms.

* * *

Three hours later, Melody, Ryan, and their parents were now sitting at the dinner table. Since they were still settling in, they decided that for dinner they would just order a pizza. Melody and Ryan's favorite, pepperoni.

"So kids, you said you met some new friends at school today. Are they nice?" Marie asked,

"Yeah! The kid who showed me around was really cool, it turns we like the same stuff." Ryan said cheerfully.

"Well, I met these two nice girls named Wendy and Bebe," Melody replied. "I also met three boys."

"Boys?" Rodger immediately listened up. "Yes daddy, boys." Melody smiled, rolling her eyes. "What are their names?" Marie asked, "They said their names are Stan, Kyle, and Kenny. They're very sweet." Marie and Rodger both looked at each other and then back at Melody.

"What?" Melody asked shrugging her shoulders.

"Nothing." Rodger said, "Just don't get "involved" with any of these boys."

"Involved?" Melody said confused, Rodger then gestured his hands to indicate what he was talking about.

Melody immediately dropped her pizza slice and writhed in disgust. "DAD! I would never do that! I'm only-!"

"We know, but just...just be careful, okay?" Marie said,

"Mom, dad, there's nothing to worry about, I just met them and I only consider them as friends." Melody assured them, she then downed her pizza slice and went upstairs to her room.

* * *

 **Meanwhile at Cartman's House:**

"So guys, did you talk to that whore of a new girl?" Cartman asked, he, Kyle, and Kenny were playing Black Ops III on Cartman's Xbox while Stan was just sitting in one of the chairs reading a book.

"She's not a whore, Cartman!" Stan said, looking up from his book. "Yeah Cartman Melody is a nice girl, she looks nothing like a whore." Kyle defended,

"Why are you guys so obsessed over this? It's just a new kid, and a new girl no less." Cartman asked,

"Because, we don't get new kids around here often," Stan explained. "Besides, who knows? She could be a good friend."

Cartman scoffed. "Please! Pretty soon, she'll be nothing but a sad lonely whore in the background."

* * *

 **Cartman, Cartman, Cartman, you never learn...Anyway, there's Chapter 2 for 'ya, I hope you enjoyed it. See 'y'all in the next chapter! ;D**


	3. Chapter 3: Getting Closer

**A.N: Hi everyone, it's me Abby. I am back with another chapter of "It Was Hell Until I met you!" Wow! I can't believe it has been a year since I updated on this! And I said it was discontinued! I'm SO sorry, this chapter was one of the hardest things to write! DX Now in the last chapter Melody met the boys for the first time and now in this chapter we're going to see some more interactions with the boys and maybe see some romances start to spring up. *raises eyebrows up and down* Anywho, on with the chapter.**

* * *

 **Melody's POV:**

"Melody, it's time to wake up, sweetie. You don't wanna be late for school." My mother said, I was sound asleep in my bed until she walked in. I woke up feeling groggy all over my body. The whole move and starting school yesterday sure took a lot out of me. I laid there in my bed for another minute and then slouched out of bed and walked over to my closet to grab some clothes. I grabbed my cream colored Marianas Trench T shirt that had a picture of the band on the front and my dark skinny jeans along with my lucky red hoodie and headed for the showers. I was actually glad to go to school today. Yesterday was my first day and I had already made some new friends. Wendy, Bebe, and those boys, Stan, Kenny, and Kyle. I have to admit, those boys are pretty sweet. Especially that Kenny boy. In fact, I guess I could say he was kinda cute. Not that I managed to grow a crush on him _that_ quickly, I just think he's cool like all the other boys and he seems like he and the others could be good friends.

"Hurry the hell up, Ryan!" I yelled, rapping on the bathroom door. This was one of the problems with my brother, he always took too long in the shower. A minute later, my brother came out wearing a towel around his waist. His face looked irritated.

"Okay okay, I'm out...Sheesh!" He sassed, walking past me. Ooh! sometimes he just really makes my blood boil! I entered the bathroom shutting and locking the door behind me and set my iPhone on the counter with the song "Kisses at Airports" by Cassadee Pope playing and stepped into the shower. The warm water felt good on my body.

When I was done I wrapped my body and hair up in towels and stepped out of the shower. I looked at myself in the mirror and for the first time in days, I saw myself smiling. It was a miracle, I was finally starting to feel better about our new town and it was all thanks to the new friends I already made in the stretch of a day. I threw on my clothes and headed downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning, Melody." My mother happily chirped, "Morning, mom." I replied happily, "Wow, someone's in a good mood." My father said, I sat down at the table and began to chow down on the sunny side up eggs my mother had made for me. "Yeah, I'm just so excited to go to school again." I said,

"Wow, Melody. Yesterday you were totally depressed and now you're ecstatic. And you've never been happy to go to _**SCHOOL**_! Are you on drugs or something?" Ryan asked eyeing me suspiciously,

"Ryan be nice to your sister." My father said sternly, "It's okay, dad. Nothing can ruin _my_ good mood." I assured him, "Well that's good, honey." My mother smiled.

* * *

Melody's parents' car pulled up to the front of South Park Elementary. Both Melody and Ryan grabbed their book bags and climbed out.

"Love you both!" Marie yelled, out the car window.

"We love you guys, too." Melody said, she and Ryan both waved as the car drove away and out of sight. Melody and Ryan both entered the school and walked down the large hall.

"Hey Ryan!" A kid called from his locker, he was about Ryan's age and height and had reddish brown hair wearing a black Transformers T-shirt with optimus prime on the front.

"Hey Richie!" Ryan waved to him, the kid known as Richie came up to Ryan and the two fist-bumped. Melody only assumed that he was the kid Ryan made friends with yesterday.

"I'll see you later, Melody." Ryan said walking away, Melody just continued to walk until she saw the boys chatting at what looked like Kyle's locker.

"Hey guys." Melody smiled walking up to them, they all noticed Melody walking towards them and just smiled at her.

"Hey Melody." Kyle said to her, "Hi Melody." Stan followed, "Hey Melody." Kenny muffled through the hood of his parka. Cartman just leaned against the lockers next to Kyle's and folded his arms rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"Oh Jesus Christ, it's her." He mumbled under his breath,

"What's up?" Melody asked, "Oh we were just talking about that new special episode of "Terrance and Phillip" that's airing tonight and that we're going to Cartman's after school to watch it," Stan explained, "Have you ever heard of "Terrance and Phillip"?" He asked, Melody's eyes widened. She wasn't just familiar with that T.V show, she LOVED that show!

"Oh my God I love that show! " She replied excitedly, the boys including Cartman blinked in surprise. "Wait, you like "Terrence and Philip"!?" Stan asked her, "Like it!? I ADORE it! All of the humor is so vulgar but still so hilarious at the same time!" Melody excitedly replied,

"Oh, well, you wanna come watch it with us?" Kyle offered, Cartman's face immediately switched from annoyed to shocked and angry. He looked like he was about ready to beat the living sh*t out of someone.

"Wow, me? Really?" Melody said in shock, she had only known the guys for one day and they already wanted her to hang out with them!

"Whoa whoa whoa! Not so fast!" Cartman yelled cutting in, "We're watching the special at _my_ house!"

"Yeah? So?" Stan shrugged,

" _My_ house! _My_ rules!" Cartman yelled, "And rule number one is: 'NO GIRLS IN MY HOUSE'!"

"Cartman! Shut up!" Kyle yelled at the fat boy, he turned back to Melody. "Don't listen to him, he's just being the mean fata** that he is." He told her,

"I'M NOT FAT!" Cartman seethed, "I'M **BIG BONED**!" All eyes were now on him, they were staring at him in shock, even Melody. But then after a minute the boys just turned back to Melody and continued their conversation.

"So anyway Melody, you still wanna come over after school?" Stan asked, Cartman couldn't believe what he was hearing! He just said that she couldn't come over to watch "Terrence and Philip" with them tonight, and yet here they were ignoring everything he just said!

"I don't know, I mean, it's _Cartman's_ house…What he says goes…" Melody said rubbing her arm, Cartman just smiled evilly giving them a taunting face constantly mocking them that she was technically siding with him and agreeing to not hang out with them.

"Well that's okay, Melody, we can always watch it somewhere else…" Stan said, "Can we watch it at your house?" Kyle asked him, the blue hatted boy replied, "No, my sister is always hogging the T.V trying to catch the latest episode of "Pretty Little Liars". What about your house, Kyle?" Stan asked, "Eh, my mom will freak if she catches us watching that show around Ike. Remember what happened last time? She and all of our parents traveled to New York Broadcasting to protest." Kyle responded,

"Well, Kenny is so poor that he doesn't have a T.V." Cartman insulted, "Hey! F*ck you, a**hole!" Kenny yelled angrily through his parka, Melody then took Kenny's hand. "Don't make fun of him, Cartman!" She said, "He deserves our sympathy...it's a shame that he's not as fortunate as we are…"

"Oh would'ya look at that guys! Kenny's got a girlfriend!" Cartman yelled out laughing, Melody just began to blush horribly while Kenny's eyes widened in his hood.

"Cartman why don't you just shut the f*ck up and leave her alone!?" Kyle yelled butting in, "Oh! Is she **YOUR** girlfriend, Kyle!?" Cartman teased, Kyle blushed as well. "N-NO!" He replied, "Yeah of course she isn't, you're a gay Jew anyway." Cartman said with a smirk, "Shut up fata**!" Kyle yelled, "Ay! What did I tell you about calling me fat!? Why don't you go screw yourself gay Jew!" Cartman insulted back, "I AM NOT GAY!" Kyle retaliated,

" **GUYS!"** Melody yelled from the top of her lungs.

Everyone stared at her with wide eyes. Even Cartman was pretty surprised by her sudden outburst. Melody's teeth were now gritted and she was breathing angrily in and out.

After a minute she closed her eyes, took a deep breath and calmed down.

"Look, guys, fighting and calling each other names isn't going to make things easier...I already have my T.V set up in my room. I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind if I had friends over to watch T.V with me…" The four friends looked at each other and nodded in agreement. "Okay. That sounds reasonable." Kyle said, "Yeah." Stan nodded, suddenly as of on cue the bell rung getting everyone's attention.

"There's the bell! We'd better hurry!" Melody said urgently, the five of them headed off to class.

* * *

"Okay children today we're going to talk about the Boston Tea Party and how the King George Ⅲ closed the Boston Harbor." Mr. Garrison said,

The entire class was starting to take notes on the subject when Kyle raised his hand. Mr. Garrison took notice of his raised hand.

"Yes Kyle? You have a question?" He asked, "Uh yeah, what I want to know is why the British guys were mad at us for throwing the tea into the water." He replied, "Oh, well Kyle the British were angered because the colonists-."

"Sat on their crumpets?" Cartman interrupted cutting him off, Mr. Garrison blinked at him confused. "What?"

"Did the colonists sit on their crumpets?" He repeated,

Mr. Garrison just rolled his eyes, "No Eric, it was because the British taxed the colonists heavily for the tea and they felt that the colonists throwing away the tea was an outrageous act of rebellion to lower those taxes."

"British bastards mad because we sat on their crumpets?" He repeated, he was now talking with a mock British accent which started to get on Mr. Garrison's nerves. To make things worse, Cartman then stood up on his desk and continued to mock the British.

"Oh were the British weenies afraid of their losing tea and having their crumpets sat on?" Cartman said insultingly, "Cartman what are you doing!? Get down!" Stan whispered, "Come on, Cartman get down before you get in trouble!" Melody yelled in a whisper as well.

Cartman then started upping the imitations to the extremes.

"Why did the British even tax the settlers heavily in the first place?" He brought back on the British accent. "Were the British so concerned on not getting their crumpets that they decided to raise taxes like wusses!?"

"Eric that is enough! You go down to the Principal Victoria's office this instant!" Mr. Garrison yelled, "Oh my! I seem to have gotten myself into a bloody awful lot of trouble!" Cartman continued pretending to look distraught,

" **NOW!** " Mr. Garrison repeated only harsher this time, "...God dammit." Cartman grumbled under his breath, he climbed down from the desk and exited the room.

* * *

After school Melody and Ryan came home on the bus again to find their parents had just finished unpacking the rest of their stuff.

"Hey kids. How was your day?" Marie asked, "Okay." Melody replied, "Hey Mom? Dad? Would it be cool if I had some friends over to watch T.V with me tonight?"

Marie smiled at her daughter, "Melody, these wouldn't happen to be the boys you said you met at school, would it?" She asked,

Melody smiled and rolled her eyes. "Yes mom. But would it be okay?" She asked, Marie and Roger both looked at each other and smiled. "I don't think it would hurt anything." Roger replied, "YES!" Melody cheered,

A few hours later Stan, Kyle, and Kenny walked up to Melody's front sidewalk. They all stared up at the purple house.

"So, this is her place?" Kyle asked Stan, "Yep, we're here." Stan replied, "Come on." The three of them walked up the walkway and to the front door and knocked.

"Oh, someone's here." Marie said heading to answer the door, Melody instantly came running down the stairs past her mother. "It's my friends!" She said happily, she opened the door to reveal the three boys waiting patiently.

"Hey guys!" She greeted with a wave, "Hey Melody." Kyle responded, "Come on in." Melody opened the door wider so they could enter. The first person they saw was Marie.

"This is my mom, Marie. Mom, this is Kyle, Kenny, and Stan." Melody introduced, "It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Jenkins." Stan said politely, "Oh well it's very nice to meet you too, boys. Melody has told us so much about you." Marie smiled, "Mom, we're going up to my room to watch the show now." Melody said, "Okay dear, have fun." Marie replied, just then Roger came into the room and saw the boys.

"Hey, are you the boys that befriended my daughter?" He asked, they all looked to him. "Yes sir." Kyle replied, "Well I'll be keeping my eye on you…" He said suddenly narrowing his eyes at them, the three boys gulped and then he just laughed. "Ha! I'm just messing with you boys! Go have fun you crazy kids."

Melody giggled, "Okay daddy!" The four kids then headed upstairs to Melody's room.

"Well, here's my room guys...Make yourselves at home…" Melody said closing the door, Kenny, Kyle, and Stan all marveled at the purple room with band posters everywhere.

"Wow, nice room." Kyle complemented, "Thank you." Melody smiled, she walked over to her T.V and turned on "Terrance and Phillip".

The boys sat down on the shaggy brown carpet with their backs up against the foot of Melody's bed while Melody laid on her bed on her belly. The show instantly started showing the two main stars came onscreen walking through a supermarket.

"Say Terrance, I do believe that we need to pick up some air freshener." Phillip said looking over a shopping list, "Why?" Terrance asked, in response Phillip lifted his leg and let out a loud fart. Then both characters proceeded to laugh.

"Hahahahaha!" Melody laughed, Stan, Kyle, and Kenny also laughed at the joke as well, things got even funnier when Terrance let out a fart as well. "My my, Terrance. It seems you just stunk up the whole market." Phillip pointed out, "Oh it seems you're right, Phillip. It must be those cheesy free samples in Aisle 5." Terrance replied, then he suddenly farted again. This time the fart was even louder and more gross. "Oh! Wow, I guess you can said I really 'cut the cheese' on that one!" Then they both laughed again.

The kids were laughing even harder and Melody nearly rolled off the bed. She stopped herself and sat up wiping a tear from her eye.

"Oh man guys this is great! Thanks for coming over." She said, "No problem, Melody. Thanks for having us." Kyle replied,

 **Cartman's House:**

Cartman was in his living room playing Black Ops Ⅲ on his XBox. He was so close to beating Hendricks.

"Come on, come on, kill him KILL HIM!" Cartman yelled as he mashed the buttons on his controller, finally Hendricks was defeated and the campaign ended.

"Yes! Haha! I knew I'd be the first to beat it!" He cheered, "Pumpkin! It's time for bed!" Cartman's mom called from the other room, "Ay! Screw you mom! I'll go to bed when I wanna!" The fat kid snapped back, then after a minute he threw the controller on the cushion next to him and got off the couch to go upstairs.

"I'm going to bed." He said,

Cartman changed into his P.J's and climbed into bed when he saw light coming from outside his window. He climbed out of bed and went over to the window to see that the windows to Melody's house was still lit up down the street.

...The guys were still over there watching the special with Melody…

This made Cartman extremely mad. She stole his friends! Sure, they were kind of a**holes at times but they were his a**holes…

Cartman clenched his fists tightly and gritted his teeth when he saw Kyle, Kenny, and Stan leave her house still laughing at how funny the special was.

Cartman was super mad now...now, he wanted Melody gone…

 **Oh boy, Cartman does NOT like Melody...What will happen in the next chapter? Stay tuned.**


End file.
